platinumendfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart's Beloved
"Heart's Beloved" is the fourth chapter of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata's manga Platinum End. Summary As he is shot by Saki's red arrow, Mirai assumes that he won't be affected by it, as he already liked Saki. However, he is proven wrong as the arrow quickly takes over him, causing him to confess his love to Saki. Listening to her angel Revel, Saki instructs Mirai to use his wings to fly to her house and wait for her while she attends their high school's opening ceremony. As an ecstatic Mirai flies off, Revel criticizes his angel for leaving him alone. After arriving at Saki's house, Mirai waits for some time before she finally returns with her angel. Revel is shocked to learn that Mirai's angel is a special-rank angel, and accuses him of being Metropoliman, though Mirai insists that he isn't. Revel decides to capitalize on Mirai's abilities, and convinces him to use his wings to help Saki, who only possesses the red arrow. Revel has Mira and Saki join the rings on their wrists together, so they can practice flying with Mirai's wings. As they fly together, Mirai notices that Saki still seems unhappy, and offers to help her with any problems she might have, but Saki turns down his offer. After the two return to Saki's house, Saki receives a notification on her phone that Metropoliman will be making an address on TV again. Revel attempts to manipulate Mirai into attacking Metropoliman by insinuating that he will target Saki next, but he is stopped by the arrival of Nasse. Revel tries to think of a way to manipulate Nasse, but his thoughts are interrupted by Nasse, who reveals that Saki will receive either Mirai's wings if he is killed, or Metropoliman's wings if Mirai succeeds in killing him. Mirai is only convinced to stop by Saki, who asks him not to go. With his plan stopped, Revel instead suggests an alliance. Although Nasse is willing, Mirai objects, angered that Revel tried to trick him. Revel points out that he and Saki are also taking a risk by trusting Mirai, but Nasse insists that Mirai won't pose a threat. After agreeing to team up with Saki and Revel, Mirai is shocked to learn that they want him to start living with Saki. Elsewhere, Metropoliman stop a police chase by shooting the fleeing criminal with his red arrow, and forcing him to turn himself in. Although a group of reporters attempt to interview him, Metropoliman quickly departs. Arriving at his home, Metropoliman angrily complains to his angel about the fact that none of the other god candidates have tried to challenge him, people are beginning to taunt him online, and magazines have started to claim that there is an assassination plot against him. As he wonders why other candidates won't approach him, his angel claims that they are afraid of being killed. Hearing this, Metropoliman has an idea to draw them out. Thirty-three days later, Mirai, who has been tied up, is released from the effects of the arrow, and Revel observes that he still likes Saki. As Saki unties Mirai, he reveals that he is glad to have been shot by her, as he was able to tell her his feelings for her while under her arrow's influence, and that he is happy to be able to spend time with her. As the two agree to stop Metropoliman and find happiness, they both receive notifications about Metropoliman, stating that he will be making an announcement on live TV. Mirai, Saki, and their angels watch the broadcast. However, Metropoliman surprises them by announcing that he wants to invite the eleven remaining god candidates to discuss a truce with him at Jinbo Stadium, where they can hide among the crowd of spectators if they wish to remain anonymous. Mirai acknowledges that the invitation is a trap, but wonders how any candidates without wings will be able to get to Japan in time for the meeting, but Revel explains that all god candidates reside in Japan. Mirai points out that the meeting place Metropoliman has chosen will allow anyone with wings to escape. Seeing that Mirai is considering going, Nasse tries to convince him not to, and Revel points out that he can watch Metropoliman's meeting on live TV instead. Two days later, Mirai arrives at Jinbo Stadium to attend Metropoliman's meeting. Characters by Appearance See also References